


Welcome Home

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [50]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU- Robb Lives, AU- no red wedding, Au- Catelyn lives, Au- Talisa lives, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, couldn't save ned stark though RIP my dude, just give this family a fucking happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 50 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme.  Robb and Talisa with the prompt: Did you get my letter?





	Welcome Home

Robb had not heard from his wife in so long, eager to get home and make sure that things were so wrong. He knew they would not write when he went into enemy territory but gods why had she not at least tried? Then as he came back somewhere safe no letters waited him.

After everything that happened Robb had thought the worst even after his mother and both his sisters insisted that she would be fine. The trek back from King’s Landing to Winterfell seemed to be even longer than the one there though Catelyn insisted that it was his nerves.

When they were at the gates of Winterfell Robb was relieved to see that they still held the Stark banners. For a moment that concerned him more as he wondered why his wife had not written to him. As they were let in he eagerly made his way through the doors and into his home.

Catelyn handled Arya and Sansa getting them settled back into their home. She knew her son needed this time alone if he was ever going to calm down.

Robb made his way through his home almost frantic as he tried to find his wife. Death, kidnap, or worse by the old gods was there even worse than those two? All of those things ran through his mind as he checked each room.

“You look positively distressed, my king.” A familiar voice called out.

Robb whipped his head around and sure enough there was his wife. She was smiling a him clearly amused by how frantic he was. “I thought- I thought you were dead, my queen.” He admits.

Talisa smiles at him, “Oh my sweet did you get my letter?”

“Letter? No I did not get any letters I assumed you were dead because of it.” Robb tells her, quickly moving over and pulling his wife close.

“I assumed you had it I apologize, my love. I had to stop writing to take care of someone.” Talisa tells him.

Robb pulls away as concern fills Stark features. “Who were you taking care of?”

“Our son.” Talisa tells him, leading him to one of the rooms where a wet nurse took care of the baby.

Robb stopped at the door just watching as the little boy was rocked. “Our…” He spoke, eyes widening in awe as he watched.

“His name is Eddard.” Talisa told him, carefully walking past her husband and taking the baby from the nurse. She made her way to stand in front of him giving the man a better view.

Robb removed his glove and carefully stroked the boy’s tanned cheek, smiling as he saw those Tully curls peeking through on the babe’s head. “Can I… hold him?” He asks as he glances up to his wife.

“Yes of course! Open your arms and I will give him to you.” Talisa tells him. 

Robb does as he is told and then his wife hands him the baby. The boy feels so tiny his arms nothing more than a delicate thing. Robb is sure for a moment he will squish the baby but the look on Talisa’s face confirms he is doing it right. He had held his siblings when they were little but this was a far better feeling than that had ever been. 

“Hello there Eddard.” Robb whispered, thumb stroking the boy's cheek as he smiled. “I am sorry that I was not here sooner but it seems your mother's letters were lost by the ravens. I am happy that I can be here now though because you are the best surprise to come home to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this will be my last game of thrones prompt for this challenge. I wanted all 100 to be game of thrones but frankly i was feeling uninspired so I decided to add other fandoms. I am thinking as options t100,the vampire dairies, the originals, rogue one, and anything else i may have already written. If you have suggestions please just comment them!


End file.
